¿Y Si No Quiero Casarme Contigo? Lily & James
by neeRei
Summary: Los Merodeadores han acabado Hogwarts y les queda la toda una vida por delante. Un fic donde no faltan las bromas, el amor y las consecuencias de una época oscura. ¿Serán capaces de vivir sin tramar algo? ¡Entrad y lo sabreis!
1. Despedidas

**Aquí vengo con mi primer fic en esta página.**

**Es un Lily/James después de Hogwarts. **

**Leed!**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era un día soleado, como cualquier otro de junio. Todos los alumnos del colegio Howgarts, se preparaban para volver a su casa después un largo curso. Unos tendrían que volver el año que viene y otros, como James y Lily no volverían.

James y Lily, al igual que sus otros compañeros, habían acabado 7º, el último curso de Howgarts.

Lily se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos, Verónica Montgomery y Mike Cambridge.

Verónica, o Vero como la llamaban sus amigos, era de estatura media y delgada. Aunque no era la más guapa, tenía cierto encanto que hacía que todos la quisieran.

Tenía los ojos pardos y el pelo castaño claro.

Era de sangre mestiza aunque eso a ella no le importaba mucho. Nunca dejaba a un amigo de lado cuando la necesitaban de verdad y aunque era muy dulce, cuando la hacían enfadar no había quien la parara. Pertenecía a Gryffindor como Lily pero toda su familia había pertenecido a Ravenclaw

Mike era todo lo contrario. Era alto, y fuerte pues había formado parte del equipo de Quidditch del colegio en su casa, Hupplepuf.

Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio. El sueño de cualquier chica, aunque él siempre había querido a una en concreto, Sarah Tilllen, una chica del país de su madre.

Cuando se enfadaba casi siempre acababa en el despacho de la profesora Sejha, la directora de su casa que daba Estudios Muggles, por su mal genio.

Aunque sus padres eran magos, a él siempre le había gustado esa asignatura.

- Prometed que escribiréis este verano –decía entusiasmada Verónica- os voy a echar

muchísimo de menos.

-Y nosotros a ti Vero – dijo Lily- pero seguro que te lo pasas muy bien en la boda de tu hermano.

-Sí, genial. La familia es muy...estirada.- Solo me llevo bien con Cyntiha, la novia de mi hermano.

- ¿Has visto? Yo si que me voy a aburrir mucho – dijo Mike triste.

Mike se iba a trabajar a Bulgaria, el país de su madre, pues le habían encontrado un trabajo de sanador de animales muy bueno.

-No digas eso. Seguro que al final harás amigos. Además estará Sarah –dijo Lily con mirada insinuante. Y te escribiré todos los días.

-¿Y tu, como pasarás el verano Lily?-preguntó Vero

-Muy bien –contestó simplemente

-Últimamente estás en las nubes-se quejó Mike

-Eso es desde que James le propusiera irse de viaje este verano-dijo Vero burlonamente.

James y Lily estaban saliendo desde las Navidades pasadas, y aunque habían tenido sus peleas, seguían juntos.

Pero claro, ¿Quién podría resistirse a James?

Los Merodeadores, así se llamaban el grupo formado por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Petter Petigrew.

Ese grupo y los amigos de Lily se habían llevado mal desde tercer año pero al empezar a salir James con Lily habían reconocido que podrían ser amigos.

Nadie sabe el por que de que Lily después de estar años rechazando a James después de tantos años dijera que sí.

Pero ellos dos y sus amigos sÍ que lo sabían porque lo habían vivido día a día

_... _

_James y Sirius volvían de un entrenamiento de Quiditch muy agotador, hablando de que podía hacer James para salir con Lily._

_-Es imposible Prongs. Esa chica es muy rara. ¿Por qué no te olvidas de ella y buscas a otra? He oído que Buenfil está libre._

_-No lo entiendes. ¡Yo la quiero a ella! A nadie más._

_Cuando iban a doblar la esquina una voz sonó por detrás suya._

_-¡Potter! Tu túnica. Se te ha caído – dijo una voz suave_

_James se giró y vio a Lily tendiéndole su prenda. Por unos momentos se quedó paralizado._

_La chica era preciosa y la tenía a tan solo a diez centímetros suyo. Por otra lo raro era que le hablara, pues siempre le estaba gritando y insultando. _

_James se había quedado quieto mirando fijamente los ojos de Lily y no reaccionaba._

_Sirius al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, cogió la prenda antes de que su amigo dijera una barbaridad._

_-Gracias Evans-dijo con una sonrisa que derretía a todas las chicas de Howgarts, excepto a ella y sus amigas._

_-¿Le pasa algo a Potter?-dijo extrañada de que no contestara._

_Eso para Sirius fue la gota que colma el vaso. Tenía que ser amable con la futura novia de su amigo, pues el veía raro que Lily se preocupara por James._

_-No nada, es que está muy cansado y eso – dijo aliviado por que se le ocurriera algo._

_Le dio un codazo a James en las costillas disimuladamente que hizo que reaccionará._

_-Buenas noches Evans-dijo amablemente_

_Lily se giró y vio a sus amigos mirándola preocupados._

_-¿Lily qué has hecho?-preguntó Vero_

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio..._

_-¡¡ Hablar con Black y Potter!!-dijo horrorizada al darse cuenta de lo que había echo- _

_Olvidad que ha pasado._

_..._

-¿Habéis visto a Sirius? Me dejó su chaqueta y aún no se la he devuelto –dijo Vero extrañada.

-Estan hablando con McGonagall –dijo Lily – les pillaron peleándose con unos de

Slytherin.

-¿Y no te molesta que James haya echo eso?-dijo Mike pues Lily siempre se enfadaba cuando hacían eso.

-En absoluto. Ellos no empezaron. Lo vi todo. Además los de Slytherin se merecen eso y más.

-Estar al lado de James no te hace mucho bien –dijo Vero

-Vamos a coger un compartimento. Así les guardamos el sitio. –dijo Lily cambiando de tema.

**Dadle a go y comentad. Aunque sea para decir que no vale la pena.**


	2. De vuelta a casa

**Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer.**

**A partir del tercer capítulo las cosas se ponen más interesantes :)**

**ºººººººººººººººººººº**

**CAPITULO 2**

-Lily no seas aguafiestas – decía Canuto – déjanos jugar. Es nuestro último viaje en este tren y tú nos privas de lo bueno.

-No voy a dejar que le peguéis a alguien en el ojo-decía segura de si misma.

-Cornamenta, cambia de novia, esta es muy aburrida ... Auuu!! Eso ha dolido

-Eso es lo que esperaba-decía James tranquilamente mientras sentaba a Lily en su regazo.

-Parad ya chicos, intento concentrarme-decía Remus mientras leía

-¡¿Estás leyendo otra vez?! ¡¡Tienes una enfermedad Lunático!! ¡¡Hemos acabado Hogwarts!!-decía Sirius escandalizado- Nada de deberes... de exámenes... nada de chicas... –eso último lo dijo tristemente.

-¿¡No puedes pensar en otra cosa!! –saltó Vero de la nada

Cinco pares de ojos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Eso te molesta Verónica?-dijo Sirius con voz insinuante – Porque puedo arreglarlo.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! –Dijo levantándose de repente-Voy a dar una vuelta.

-Voy a ver que le pasa-dijo Sirius cuando salió Verónica.

-No creo que tú seas la persona perfecta para hablar con ella ahora ¿sabes?-dijo Lily dudosa.

-No pasa nada. Me escuchará quiera o no-dijo tranquilo

...

-¡¡Verónica espera!!-dijo Sirius para que le oyera

Todas las chicas que habían en el pasillo se giraron hacía él.

-Hola Sirius, hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos –dijo Lucy con una risita, una chica con la que Sirius se había liado hacía unos años

-Hem... Hola... si... bueno... me tengo que ir. Adiós-dijo intentando escaparse.

-Escríbeme eeeh-dijo antes de que Sirius se fuera

-Sí, claro-dijo Sirius intentando librarse de ella.

Sirius buscó por todos los lados del tren hasta que a través de una ventana, vio a Verónica en la parte trasera del tren apoyada en la barandilla.

Con cuidado se puso detrás suya y se quedó así hasta que:

-Black me apetece estar sola. ¡Vete!

-¿Black? ¿Ahora soy Black?-dijo extrañado y enfadándose

-Bueno si quieres que te llame engreído de mierda no tengo ningún problema-dijo con la voz apagada.

-No te he hecho nada para que me digas esto, Verónica-dijo después de una larga pausa.

-...

-Lo siento... por lo que he dicho en el tren aunque... me la has dejado en bandeja –dijo eso con una sonrisa

Mierda, la he cagado-pensó en ese momento

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasó fuera de los compartimentos.

Verónica le estampó toda la mano en la boca y luego lo empujó de la barandilla para que cayera.

Pero Sirius, que estaba en forma se cogió a un barrote y volvió a subir.

No estaba enfadado con Verónica, pero no iba a hablar con ella. Cuando puso el pie en el tren, se dio cuenta de que se había ido.

Llegó al compartimento donde estaban todos, y se encontró a Verónica hablando con Mike de lo que iban a haver esas vacaciones.

-Canuto ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó James al ver que su amiga estaba lleno de tierra

-Fui a dar una vuelta-dijo mirando fugazmente a Verónica que le miraba con burla y orgullo.

-Faltan 15 minutos para llegar a King Cross-dijo Remus- Vamos a quitarnos las túnicas

El viaje fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de que los alumnos volvían a salor a los pasillos para despedirse de otras personas y coger cosas.

Cuando llegaron a King Cross, Remus y Lily tuvieron que salir los últimos para ayudar a los de 1er año.

-Venid aquí, ¡¡Lily, Remus!!-gritó Sirius cuando acabaron.

-Este año todos hemos hecho el examen de aparición ¿verdad?-dijo Sirius recorriendo la mirada a todos los presentes menos a Verónica que no le estaba mirando.

-Sí.

-Bien, pues Cornamenta y yo hemos pensado en hacer un juego, muy divertido-dijo eso con voz divertida.

**ºººººººººººººº**

**Y el segundo capitulo.**

**Dejad reviews por favor.**


	3. Un juego muy peligroso

**¡Aquí esta el capítulo 3!**

**Pero por favor dejad reviews que los hits siguen subiendo, pero los reviews no.**

**Y doy las gracias a Ariadnaaa por su comentario.**

**·············································**

**CAPITULO 3**

**UN JUEGO MUY PELIGROSO**

-Sirius... ¿Puedes ir más rápido? Mis padres me estan esperando-dijo Lily mientras saludaba a sus padres con la mano a lo lejos.

-Sí, vale

-Espera... No será lo que decíais anoche ¿verdad?

-¡Que listo Lunatico! Pues claro que es eso. Nos costó un montón inventarnos un juego ¿verdad Cornamenta?

-¿De que trata Canuto?-dijo una voz a las espaldas de todos.

Se giraron y vieron a Petter mirándoles.

-¿Tu de dónde sales?-preguntó Verónica

-No es de tu incumbencia-dijo dándose importancia-pero...ya que lo preguntáis... ¡¡estoy saliendo con Betty Newton!

-¿¿Betty??-dijo Sirius meándose de risa

-¿La de Slytherin? Que gusto tienes, pero volviendo a lo que íbamos, coged esto-dijo mientras les tendía dos folios a cada uno.

Mike miró su papel, había un listado de lugares con las correspondientes fotografías de cada uno abajo.

-Se trata de...el ESCONDITE

-Tenemos que escondernos en estos lugares...-explicó James como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-...Y echaremos a suertes quien paga...-continuó Sirius

-...Por si no sabéis donde está ese lugar hemos puesto...fotos-concluyó James.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Todos se miraron entre sí haber si era una broma.

-Jajajajajajaja-empezó Verónica que no pudo aguantar-¿Dón...de está el...chiste? –dijo entre carcajadas.

-No es ninguna broma- Ah! Y se vale usar hechizos para que sea más fácil encontrarnos y escondernos.-dijo Sirius en tono triunfante

-¿¡Estáis locos!!

El grito de Lily distrajo a mucha gente que la miró por si pasaba algo.

-¿Qué mosca os ha picado?-siguió

-Jajajajajajajaj. No puedo parar. Jajajajaja-seguía Verónica.

-Vamos Lily... será divertido intentarlo-dijo James con ojos de cachorro.

-Vamos Verónica...será divertido intentarlo-dijo Sirius con el mismo tono que James haber si daba resultado pero lo único que consiguió fue un puñetazo en la boca.

-...Nose...Esta bien-dijo Lily con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Te quiero Lils!-dijo James mientras la levantaba en el aire.

-¿No nos toca hacer lo mismo, Verónica?-dijo Sirius

-Cállate imbécil.

-¿Lily? ¿Vas ha hacer eso?-dijo Remus incrédulo

-Sii...Vamos Remus apúntate. Será divertido-dijo Lily

-¿Cuándo vamos a jugar?-preguntó Mike mirando el listado de los nombres de las ciudades.

-Mañana-dijeron James y Sirius a la vez

-No puedo, lo siento. Me voy esta noche.

-Bueno uno menos-dijo Sirius con sincera tristeza-¿alguien más no va a venir?-dijo esperando que Verónica no dijera nada.

-Bien-dijo James después de unos segundos

-Estaremos mañana a las tres en punto de la tarde en casa de James-dijo Sirius

-¿Dónde está eso?-preguntó Verónica.

-Mira. Mañana ve a casa de Lily, James y yo iremos a recogeros ¿os parece?

-Sí, vale-dijo Lily

-Bueno chicos me voy. Hasta mañana-dijo Remus dándose prisa.

-Mejor yo también me voy-dijo Verónica nerviosa por como la miraba Sirius-Adiós.

Lily, mañana voy a tu casa.

-Vale, adiós.

-¡Mike! Me olvidaba de ti. Lo siento. Pásatelo bien. Escríbeme para saber como te lo pasas ¿entendido?

-Sí claro Verónica. Os echaré de menos a las 2.-dijo Mike.

-Ohhh! Que bonitooo-dijo Sirius desde atrás por lo que se ganó una colleja por parte de Verónica (como no xD )

-Adiós Lily-le dijo Mike mientras la abrazaba.

-Cuídate-le gritó Lily mientras se alejaba

-Bueno Canuto, Cornamenta...hasta mañana-dijo mientras se iba Meter

-Voy a... bah os dejo un rato-dijo Sirius que no quería estar cerca de Lily y James.

-Bueno, nos abandonan-dijo James

-Prefiero eso y estar sola contigo-dijo Lily.

-Te quiero-le dijo James mientras la besaba suavemente en los labio

-Hasta mañana-le dijo Lily tristemente

-Sin duda. Has cambiado a Evans, Cornamenta. ¿Quién pensaba que iba a decir que sí a este juego?-dijo Sirius que se había acercado a James

**ºººººººººººººº**

La casa de Lily era grande. Tenía 2 pisos. Las habitaciones estaban arriba y la cocina, el comedor y uno de los baños abajo. Eso si no contabas el maravilloso jardín que se extendía por detrás, lleno de vegetación.

-¿Lily? ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Hola Verónica! ¡Sube! James dijo que vendrían dentro de una hora.

-Vale.

Cuando estaban en su habitación Lily le preguntó

-Vero... ¿Por qué te comportas así con Sirius? Quiero decir-dijo al ver la cara de enfado de su amiga- antes de que acabara el curso os llevabais bien, pero en el tren...

-No es nada. ¿Dónde estan tus padres y tu hermana?

A Lily le sorprendió la rapidez con la que cambió de tema.

-En la ciudad. Comprando cosas. Y mi hermana con su novio.

-A sí. Ya me hablaste de él. Jejeje

Lo que les quedaba de hora se las pasaron viendo la tele y comiendo palomitas, aunque los chicos llegaron más pronto de lo dicho.

En esos momentos Lily pudo percibir en la cara de su amiga la tristeza.

Estaba segura de que no era por Sirius, parecía una tristeza más profunda.

-¡¡Lily!!-se escuchó en la calle

-¿Han gritado tu nombre?-preguntó Verónica

Lily se levantó hasta la puerta y vio a Sirius y James en mitad de la calle.

**ººººººººººººººº**

-¿Estan tardando mucho no?-preguntó Remus mirando el reloj.

-Se habrán perdido buscando a Lily-rió Petter

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-Los Merodeadores nunca se pierden-dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Vale. Empezamos.-empezó James- Primero, ¿Quién va a pagar?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie quería.

-Muy bien, lo echaremos a suertes.

-¡Quién se siente el último, paga!-gritó Sirius

A todos les pareció una tontería pero se sentaron por si acaso en el bordillo de la acera.

Todos menos uno (ya sabéis quien ¿no? xDDD)

-Te toca pagar Petter.-dijo Sirius

-Vale. Segunda-continuó James-¿Todos tenéis vuestras hojas?-asintieron- Tercera, iremos por parejas y yo iré con Lily. Cuarta,...

-Pero si somos impares-interrumpió Verónica.

-Bueno, se nos ha olvidado presentaros a alguien –dijo Sirius-Está dentro, ahora mismo sale.

-Vale. Entonces, yo con Lily, Remus con Sophie, y Sirius con Verónica

-Me niego a ir con él-saltó Verónica

-Lo siento pero las parejas ya estan hechas-dijo Sirius con sonrisa divertida.

-¡Pero no podéis decir con quien voy sin que yo esté de acuerdo! ¡Yo voy con Remus!

-Eso no va a ser posible. Sophie es su prima...querrá ir con ella –dijo James

-Así que... Voy a buscar a Sophie y empezamos-dijo Remus

A los 2 minutos salió de la casa una chica de unos 16 años. Era alta, con el cabello rubio, casi castaño. Los ojos de un color dorado que parecían el reflejo del sol.

-Bueno, las presentaciones-dijo Remus-Sophie, Lily-se dieron la mano-Vero, Sophie-se volvieron a dar la mano.

Parecía muy buena chica y nada creída como la mayoría de las chicas de Beuxbatons.

Pues estudiaba allí ya que sus padres se habían mudado a Francia cuando tenía 2 años.

Había venido a pasar unas semanas con su primo y él la había invitado a jugar, ya que era su prima favorita.

-Bueno a la de 3-dijo Sirius

Las parejas se juntaron y decidieron el lugar al que iban.

**-1...2...3...**

Todos desaparecieron y Petter se quedó solo en la calle.

Empezó a contar, pero tenía miedo. Había aprobado el examen de aparición por los pelos.

Llegó a 30, decidió un sitio al que ir y con todas sus fuerzas se concentró en desaparecer.

**ººººººººººººººº**

**Dadle a Go!**


	4. Un Juego Llamado El Escondite

**CAPITULO 5**

**Un Juego Llamado Escondite**

* * *

**Lily & James**

-¿Lily? ¿Estás ahí?

-Shhhhhh. Aquí detrás-susurró.

-Vale. Este sitio lo conozco y se donde podemos escondernos. Sígueme.

Se metieron por una calle llena de casitas iguales, al lado de un prado.

Parecía ese tipo de sitio en los que la gente solo va en verano.

Lily siguió a James por un sendero hasta que entraron en lo que parecía un trozo de prado con arboles altísimos.

-James ¿De qué conoces este sitio?

-Aquí vivían mis abuelos. Las mejores personas del mundo.-dijo con tono triste.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-Murieron.-se le quebró la voz- Pero de viejos, así que... se supone que es normal ¿no? A todos nos pasará.-dijo intentando arreglar las cosas con un tono más alegre cuando vio que Lily lo miraba con cara preocupada- Solo hay que disfrutar de la vida lo máximo que puedas.

Lily estudió el rostro de James, entonces lo abrazó.

Estuvieron así unos minutos pero después Lily se separó.

-Bueno, ahora a escondernos-dijo ésta.

-Pero si ya nos hemos escondido.

-¿Crees que no nos pueden encontrar utilizando un hechizo?

-Lily, no creo que Petter sea capaz de hacer ése hechizo. Es más, dudo que haya conseguido desaparecerse.

** ººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Sophie & Remus**

-Bueno ¿dónde estamos?-preguntó Remus.

-En los Alpes suizos.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Tan lejos? Sophie...¿¿por qué hemos ido tan lejos?

-Tranquilo Remus. El año pasado vine aquí con mis padres...¿damos una vuelta?

**...**

-¿Te han caído bien todos?

-Sí, son muy simpáticos...aunque hay uno...ese bajito..no me acuerdo como se lla...

-¿Petter?-la cortó Remus

-Sí, ese. Me miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-No te preocupes. Petter es así con los desconocidos y últimamente está un poco raro.

-Amm, y Vero y Lily son muy simpáticas. Aunque Sirius diga que Vero es antipática y caprichosa.

-Para Sirius, cualquier chica que no le haga caso es caprichosa-dijo él con una risita.

-Tienes unos amigos muy interesantes, Remus.

Lo que más le gustaba a Remus de Sophie era su forma de ser. No era de esas chicas que se pasan el día cotilleando y hablando mal de otras personas. Ella se preocupaba de sus problemas y los de la gente que le importaban.

-¡Escóndete! ¡He visto a alguien!-susurró Sophie.

** ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Petter & ... su sOmbra xD**

_y desapareció._

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto está en la hoja? ¿Por qué me ha tocado a mí y no a Evans o Montgomery? ¡No! ¡Me tiene que tocar a mí...por qué claro yo soy el más patoso..._

Preocupado, Petter empezó a salir del bosque en el que estaba con cuidado y al ver las primeras casas se dio cuenta de que estaba en Hogsmeade.

Pero...¿qué hacia él allí?

**ººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Verónica & Sirius**

-¡Eres estúpido Black! ¡Tenemos un montón de sitios para elegir, y a ti solo se te ocurre elegir el vertedero de Londres!...¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? -gritó a pleno pulmón Verónica.

-Según lo que he aprendido en mi vida...neuronas, el cráneo, un cerebro...-dijo Sirius enumerando las palabras con los dedos-...creo que también hay...sangre! Sí eso mismo. También hay sangre! Y muchas venas...

-¡¡Cállate!! Me refería a una pregunta retórica.

-Vale tranqui. Ya lo he pillad...ehh!! una rata!!

Sirius fue a inspeccionarla y cuando se dio por satisfecho la dejó en paz.

-Nos vamos a otro sitio-dijo Verónica-¿Y la hoja?

-Aquí, pero elijo yo.

-¡¡No yo!!

Tiraron tanto de ella que al final la hoja cayó al agua.

-¿Ahora como vamos a salir? ¡¡Encima encerrada contigo!!

-A mí no me culpes. Tú has roto la hoja.

Verónica intentaba recordar un sitio de la hoja en su cabeza...

-Ya está. Cógete a mí... Tampoco tanto -dijo al ver que Sirius se había tirando encima de ella -Recuerdo un lugar...

-¿Estás segura? A ver si nos quedamos partidos por la mitad... ¿qué les diré a mis admiradoras?... ¿qué estaba jugando al Quidditch y me estampé contra un palo? No no..

-Dame la mano Black.-le cortó Vero bruscamente.

**ººººººººººººººººººº**

**Petter**

Andaba confundido. ¿Qué hacia él allí? ¿Acaso se parecía el bosque de Hogsmeade con el de la hoja? Sin duda que no.

Se dejó llevar por la gente que había por la calle. Todos andaban con rapidez.

Buscó un callejón oscuro para desaparecerse otra vez.

Por lo menos, si le salían las cosas mal, la gente no lo vería.

-No tan rápido amiguito-dijo una voz seca

-¿Qu-q-quien h-ha-hay ahí?-preguntó muerto de miedo (se lo merece xD)

-No te lo pensamos decir...-esta era una voz fría que siseaba- no te vamos a hacer nada... a no ser.. que no quieras ayudarnos. Aunque lo dudo mucho.-tras decir eso las dos voces irrumpieron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué queréis que haga?-preguntó desesperado- ¡¡Lo que sea!!

-Muy bien. Acércate.-dijo la primera voz

Pero él no sabía de dónde venían las voces. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor suya.

-Frío frío...-dijo la voz siseante-Date la vuelta

Esa frase le sonó en el oído. Se giró bruscamente esperando lo peor. Pero solo vio un frasco de vidrio con un líquido púrpura en su interior.

-Queremos que eches esto en las bebidas de tus amiguitos..-dijo la segunda voz.

-¿Qué bebidas?

-Ya lo verás. Será hoy, así que...si no lo haces...prepárate.

-N-n-no puedo hacerlo-dijo armándose de valor por un segundo, el cual enseguida desapareció.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?-dijo la primera voz

-Nada nada-susurró Petter.

-Eso está mejor. Adiós.

Todo se quedó en silencio y Petter miró el frasco con el líquido.

¿Qué hacia? ¿Moría y salvaba a sus amigos? o ¿Morían sus amigos y se salvaba él?

Con esas preguntas en la cabeza guardó la botella en el bolsillo y se puso en marcha para jugar otra vez.

Si quería que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de lo que quería hacerles, era mejor seguir jugando como si nada.

Petter Pettigrew había escogido la peor decisión.

**ºººººººººººººººººººº**

**Verónica & Sirius**

-Perfecto-dijo maravillada Verónica-esto era.

Sirius seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Ehh tú! No tienes cabeza-dijo con voz divertida Verónica.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Me has dejado sin cabeza?-gritó Sirius mientras se palpaba la cabeza con las manos-¡¡Es mentira!! ¡¡Te vas a enterar!!

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer Black?-preguntó desafiante

-Espera y verás.

Empezó a correr y Verónica huyó, cosa que fue un poco difícil.

En unos segundos Sirius saltó y cayó encima de ella.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos, quizás minutos o horas.

Para ellos nada más existía; ni los pájaros, ni los árboles...nada.

Verónica fue la primera en reaccionar, echó a Sirius a un lado y se levantó bruscamente. Sirius aún seguía en el suelo, mirándola como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro.

-¡¡Black!!

Entonces salió del trance

-Llevo llamándote desde hace dos minutos ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, sí.

El camino que recorrieron hasta esconderse lo hicieron en silencio y separados.

De vez en cuando uno miraba al otro, pero nunca coincidían.

Los dos habían descubierto cosas que nunca pensaban que tendrían en el interior.

** ºººººººººººººººººººº**

_**Espero más reviews**_


End file.
